Take Me for a Ryde
by IrishEyes327
Summary: (One shot story written for a contest called "Tempting Tara" on .) After Tara catches Jax with Ima she ends things for good. Her new found freedom leaves her open to the advances of Dr. Ryder Nichols, a native of Charming who also recently returned. Will Tara fall for the sexy doctor or will his past with Jax leave her cold?


**Take Me For A Ryde**

 **(Author's Note: This story is a one-shot entry that I wrote for a contest on called "Tempting Tara." I had so much fun writing it that I may expand it into a full story at a later date. This story is set in season 3 after Jax sleeps with Ima. Please note there is adult language and brief sexuality in this story.)**

"So do you think it would work if I took a posterior approach?" I ask as I hand Ryder the latest set of films. "I was thinking that if I go in from the back I can get to the aorta and avoid separating his ribs and sternum again."

"I think that would be your best option. Especially since you've already had to crack this kids chest three times and he's only 8 years old" Ryder says as he hands back the films and stands. "Want another beer? After ten almost hopeless pediatric charts I definitely need another one."

"Sure I'll take one, but I may need to crash here if I do" I say with a laugh.

"No problem, I've got a guest room you can use and the sheets are actually clean" Ryder laughs back as he hands me the beer and sits down.

Dr. Ryder Nichols and I have been working together since I returned to Charming. Up until about 3 weeks ago we interacted only at work, but lately we have been spending more time together outside of the hospital. Ryder grew up in Charming and left for college two years before I did. His reason for coming back was as depressing as mine. About a month before I returned both his parents were killed in a car wreck. He came back to tie up their affairs and couldn't bring himself to leave. We bonded over the crazy vacuum that is this fucked up town. It's been nice having someone I can talk to about my life outside of Charming and my career.

"Okay last one" I say. "I'm going to need you to assist on this next surgery if you can. It's tomorrow."

"Sure my schedule is wide open tomorrow. Who's the patient?" Ryder asks.

"Abel Teller" I say and pause waiting for a response. All I get is one raised brow. "I need to go in and reset his pacing wire but his right atrium is really fragile after three previous surgeries. I can't stitch it without shredding it so I was hoping you might be able to use the glue technique you used on the Thompson baby."

Ryder takes the chart and looks it over. "I think you're right, the only viable option is the glue. I'm in for sure. The more times I use this technique the better the chances of my article getting published and being able to help more babies."

What I like most about Ryder is how genuine and straight forward he is. You might think he wants to get published for the notoriety or prestigious job offers, but it really is that he knows he has a technique that can save lives and wants others to be able to use it.

"Thank you Ryder. I know you aren't crazy about…"

"Tara stop" he cuts me off. "This has nothing to do with my opinion of anyone. It's about helping a baby who needs help."

"Okay" I say. "But I do appreciate your help. Abel is very special to me."

"Just Abel?" Ryder asks as he drains his beer and goes to get another. He returns with one for me; I didn't realize I had finished the one I had. He sits next to me and hands me the beer.

"Trying to get me drunk?" I laugh trying to change the conversation as I open the beer.

"Come on Tara, be honest. It isn't like I don't know the history there. You seem to forget I was here when the great Jackson and Tara love story began. Hell, the whole damn town knew when the prince met his princess" he laughs.

"I guess it is more than Abel, but not more than Abel. I don't really know how to explain it. Of course Jax is still important to me, I'm pretty sure he always will be, but honestly this isn't about him. I have been there since minute one of Abel's life and I want to do everything I can to make sure he has a good one, even if I'm not in it long term."

"So do you think you and Jax are really over for good this time?" Ryder says quietly.

"I think so. I just can't fight him pushing me away anymore and I am definitely not going to share him with some porn whore. I've never been very good at sharing" I say with a sarcastic laugh and look down.

Ryder moves closer to me on the couch and lifts his hand to my chin, tilting my head up. As our eyes meet, he brushes a strand of hair behind my ear and leans forward. I think he is going to kiss me, but his mouth moves to my ear. "When that 'I think so' becomes an 'I know so' my lips _will_ be on yours" he whispers. His breath is hot in my ear and sends tingles down my spine. Damn. He stands "Good night Tara. I'll see you in the morning." With that he goes to his room and closes the door. I stand and go to my car to grab the overnight bag I keep in there. You never know when a shift will become an overnight. I go back into the house and walk past Ryder's room to get to the guest room. I can hear the shower running and my mind automatically pictures what he might look like naked and wet. Looks like I am in for some hot dreams tonight.

I wake up the next morning to the smell of coffee. I get up, shower and dress in the scrubs I had in my bag. Once I'm ready I walk out to the kitchen. Ryder has breakfast and coffee on the table.

"Wow, I think I might be in love" I say with a smile.

"You just want me for my coffee" he smiles back as he gestures to the empty chair next to him.

We begin to eat eggs, fresh fruit and toast and suddenly I am uncomfortable. I can't remember the last time someone made me a meal, took care of me. As much as I loved being with Jax, it was never about the simple things.

"Hey, Tara, where did you just go?" Ryder asks with concerned eyes.

"What? Oh, sorry. Just tired I guess. What did you say?" I ask cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Just asked what time you had to be at the hospital" Ryder says with a smile and stands to clear the plates and cups.

"Oh, um, in about 30 minutes so I'll head in from here. You?" I ask.

"Same. Let me grab my bag and we can leave together" he says as he walks back to his bedroom.

"I'll meet you outside" I call to him as I pick up my bag and head out to my car. I climb in, turn the key and nothing. I turn the key again and nothing. Shit!

There's knock at my window and I look up into Ryder's smiling face.

"Am I getting a chance to rescue the damsel in distress?" He asks with a grin.

"My car won't start" I sigh in frustration.

"Your chariot awaits" he says as he gestures grandly to his car.

"Okay Prince Charming take it down a notch" I laugh.

"Come on Tara, I'll give you a ride. We can get your car towed after shift." He says and we get in his car.

Twenty minutes later we are walking into the hospital. He stops us just inside the door.

"I need to check on a few patients. What time is Abel's surgery?" He asks.

"It's at 11am" I say glancing at the clock. Four hours to prepare myself.

"Okay. I'll meet you in pre-op at 10?" He asks.

I nod. "That works. See you then" I say as I turn to walk away. Ryder grabs my hand and I turn back to face him.

"Tara, I meant what I said last night. I am willing to wait for you to realize what I already know. There is something between us. I'm not sure what it is or where it will go, but it is definitely something that deserves exploring" he says as he grazes his knuckles down my cheek and leans in to kiss where he just touched. My hands land on his shoulders as he does.

As we separate I look up at him. "I'll admit there is an attraction Ryder, a definite attraction" I say with a grin. "Let's get through Abel's surgery and we will see where things go."

He smiles and gives an exaggerated fist pump at his side. I start laughing and turn to walk away, bumping directly into Jax.

"Oh, Jax, hi" I say as the laughter dies on my lips.

"Hi Tara" he says, his voice flat and his eyes boring into the man standing behind me.

"Jax, do you remember Ryder Nichols?" I ask as I gesture behind me. "He's assisting on Abel's surgery today, so I'm glad we ran into each other." Both men are staring at each other as if I'm not even here yet I am literally stuck in between them. This is ridiculous.

"Okay boys, let's dial back the testosterone a few notches. I think I'm growing chest hair just being this close to you" I say with a laugh trying to diffuse the tension.

"Jackson, it's been awhile" Ryder says as he extends his hand.

"Yes it has" Jax says as he takes Ryder's hand. They are still glaring at each other but no one is on the ground, so far so good.

They separate and put some distance between them. I breathe a little easier.

"I'm surprised to see you here this early Jax. Abel's surgery isn't for another 4 hours" I say.

"Yeah I know. I'm here with Tig. He got bit on the ass by a Doberman and needed a few stitches" Jax says with a smirk.

"Seriously?" I say laughing. "Why does that not surprise me?"

"Listen Tara since we ran into each other, do you have a minute to talk?" Sensing my reluctance he quickly adds "About Abel."

"Oh, sure" I say and turn around to face Ryder. "Thanks for the ride in today Ryder. I'll see you in a few hours for the surgery."

"No problem Tara. Tonight after shift why don't we pick up some dinner and then head back to my place?" He asks as he looks over my shoulder.

"Yeah okay, sounds good" I say. It would sound better if he was looking at me when he asks not at Jax.

I turn back to Jax. "We can go into my office to talk." We walk to my office and I close the door behind us.

Jax sits down and I sit in the chair next to him. Jax looks like he is about to say something, but I stop him.

"We are here to talk about Abel nothing else" I say firmly. He sighs and nods. "I promise you this is a quick procedure. I just need to adjust the wire in his heart that sets his heart rate so it will move more freely as he grows. He is going to be fine." I say as I instinctively place my hand over his to reassure him. He glances down drawing my attention to what I did and I quickly pull my hand back.

"I know Tara, I guess I'm just worried because his heart's already been cut open so many times. Is he gonna' be okay?" He asks with fear in his eyes.

"Jax, I love Abel and I would never do anything to jeopardize him. I had the same concerns about so many incisions on such a tiny heart so we are using a less invasive procedure today. That's why I needed Ryder's help, it's his technique" I say.

At the mention of Ryder, Jax growls. Actually growls. "So not only does he get my girl, he's going to save my son. I swear golden boy just keeps getting shinier."

"Jax, what are you talking about?" I say. "First of all, Ryder and I are working _together_ to save Abel. Second, I don't know what you mean about golden boy or what history you and Ryder have but leave me out of it. Third, and most important, I am not your girl. You made damn sure of that."

He looks at me sadly. "Tara, no matter what, you will always be my girl. Nothing is going to change that." As he finishes talking he grabs my face and kisses me, hard. At first I let him, then I realize what is happening and I pull back and shove him away.

"Damn it Jax I am done with this game. You pull me in, you push me away. I'm done. I deserve better. You decided porn pussy was better than mine. You made that nasty bed, now you can lie in it with all the dirty skanks you want. I will save your son, but I am done with you. Get out." I say as I open the door.

Jax stands and slowly walks out. I slam the door behind him.

Four hours later I am in the operating room, Abel's tiny body on the table in front of me hooked to a bypass machine once again. Only 6 months old and this is his third heart surgery, but hopefully his last for a while.

"How does the posterior right atrium look Dr. Knowles?" Ryder asks pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Surprisingly good. Less damage than I expected and no diffuse scar tissue. I am just going to make a small incision in the superior vena cava, then insert the thread and adjust the pacing wire." I hold my breath as I complete the procedure. Ryder then uses the glue to seal the vein and we disconnect the bypass machine. After a few tense seconds, a normal sinus rhythm shows on the monitor. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Okay let's get this little angel closed up and go tell his family the good news" I say with a smile.

A half hour later I am in the waiting room relaying the good news to Jax, Gemma and the club. Wendy is still in rehab. Jax moves to hug me, but I step back, out of his reach. Ryder walks up and places his hand on my shoulder. I see Opie behind Jax looking on stoically.

"Abel should be awake in about 30 minutes. A nurse will come get you when he wakes up" I say and turn to leave.

"Thank you Tara" Gemma says quietly. I nod.

As I leave, I hear Opie say "Let it go brother, she doesn't know. You never told her. Just let it go." What is that all about?

After shift Ryder and I go back to his house. My car is still dead and needs to be towed. I call Teller-Morrow since it is the only garage in town and Gemma answers. She says they'll send someone out to get it in about an hour. In the meantime Ryder and I eat takeout Chinese we picked up on the way to his house and continue to work on the case of beer from last night.

"So that was interesting in the waiting room today" Ryder says as he walks into his living room with two beers to find me looking at pictures on his wall.

"How long you been working up the nerve to ask me about it?" I say with a laugh.

"Oh since about 3 beers ago" Ryder says with a wink and smile. "So is it still an 'I think'?"

"What do you think?" I say as I take both beers from him and set them on the table. Then I step close to him and kiss him.

My hands fist his dark curls pulling him to me. A minute later I am backed up against the wall and he presses his body against the length of mine. I moan softly and he makes a sound deep in his throat that sends shivers through me. I slide my hands down to his hips and press them into mine, he takes the hint. He places his hands under my ass and lifts me so my legs are wrapped around him. We spin to the couch and land with me straddling him. I sit up and remove my shirt as he does the same. As he lays back down, I lean over and begin to kiss his chest. It's weird seeing no tattoos on him. As I kiss my way back up to his mouth, I notice how striking his chocolate brown eyes are. So different from Jax's hypnotizing crystal blue ones. I really need to stop thinking about Jax.

Ryder flips me over so I'm on my back and begins to kiss my neck, my shoulders, and the swell of my breasts. He slides his finger under the lacey edge of my bra. Damn, that feels good.

 _Knock, knock knock._

What the hell? Oh shit, my car.

"Ryder that has to be the guy from T-M. Where is my shirt?" I ask, flustered. He hands me my shirt and I quickly put it on. He doesn't bother with his. I try to straighten out my hair, but it is pretty obvious what we were just doing.

I open the door and find Opie standing there.

"Got a call about a tow" he says as he glances up from his paperwork. As he slowly takes in my appearance and glances behind me to see a shirtless Ryder, Opie's gaze darkens. I don't see Opie angry often, but right now he looks downright scary.

"Hey Op, didn't realize Gemma would send you. My piece of shit car won't start again" I say with a laugh. Opie still hasn't stopped glaring at Ryder and Ryder doesn't look to be backing down either.

"Opie, why don't you start hooking up the car? Let me grab my keys and I'll meet you out there" I say as I turn to go back into the house.

"Alright" Opie says and turns to walk away.

"What is with you and Jax and Opie?" I ask Ryder as I pick up my keys.

"I guess they just don't like that you and I are hanging out. You were Teller's girl for quite a while" Ryder says.

"Yeah, maybe, it just seems like there is more to it. I mean Jax can be a hot head, quick to anger, but Opie? He needs a reason to get mad and he looked like he wanted to take you out just now" I say.

"I haven't seen either of them since I left Charming so I have no idea what it could be other than you. Honestly though, you are pretty smoking hot, so I don't blame Jax for being pissed he missed his chance" Ryder says as he kisses me.

I slowly pull away.

"Alright Mr. Smooth let me go deal with my car and we can finish what we started" I say as I head outside.

"Hey Op, here's the keys" I say as I walk up to the car. He nods and takes them, but doesn't say a word. "So how'd you get stuck doing a tow?" I ask hoping he will at least make conversation. I hate seeing Opie angry especially when I don't understand exactly why.

"I volunteered when Gemma said it was you" he says.

"Why?" I ask, genuine curiosity in my voice.

"Had to see for myself if you were really doing what I thought you were doing" he says with a tilt of his head in the direction of Ryder's house. He looks me up and down and says sarcastically "Guess I got my answer."

"Opie you and I have been friends a long time so I don't want this to sound rude, but what the fuck business is it of yours who I sleep with?" I ask more than a little angry now.

"It's not, except when I know you're making a mistake" he says directly.

"I am a single woman Opie I can be with who I want. My mistakes are mine to make. Jax and I are done so what the hell difference does it make to you anyway?" I say with finality.

"Jesus Tara this isn't about Jax, well it is but not in the way you think" he says as he runs his hand over his beard in frustration. "You know what, never mind. I'm not gonna' change your mind. Just do me a favor, before you do something you can't take back, ask golden boy in there how he paid for his college." With that he finishes hooking up my car, gets in the truck and drives off.

I walk back into Ryder's house more than a little confused. Ryder grabs my hips and pulls me to him, ready to pick up where we left off and my body definitely is too. My mind however can't get on board.

"You seem distracted. Let me see if I can fix that" Ryder says as he trails light kisses down my jawline to my neck.

"I'm sorry Ryder, I think this day wore me out more than I thought" I say as I step back from him. "I'm exhausted and I need to get back to the hospital early tomorrow. Can I just crash in your guest room?" I ask. I need some time to think before I let things get any further with Ryder.

"Sure, no problem. I'm pretty tired too. Why don't we get some sleep and we can talk in the morning?" He says.

"Sounds good. Good night Ryder" I say and lean in to kiss him lightly. He pulls me to him and deepens the kiss.

When we finally separate he says with a grin "Just a little something for your dreams tonight." He turns to go into his room and I go to the guest room for the second night.

The next morning Ryder gives me a ride to the hospital and we agree to meet after shift so he can drive me to T-M to get my car. After we part ways I walk toward my office, but make a stop in my boss Margaret Murphy's office first. I seriously hope she isn't in yet because I don't want to get caught doing what I'm about to do.

I knock on the door. No answer. I test the knob and it's unlocked. I go in and quietly close the door behind me. I open the personnel file drawer and flip to the N's. I take out Ryder's file and quickly scan it: Yale undergrad, Yale med school, internship and residency. All paid for by the Sunshine Remembered Foundation. What is that I wonder? I quickly put the file back and get out of the office before I get caught.

Five minutes later I am in my office looking up the Sunshine Remembered Foundation. It's a foundation based out of Washington, DC whose primary focus is providing support for children and teens who have lost a sibling. One of the ways they do that is through college scholarships. Ryder never mentioned he had a sibling. Why would Opie want me to look into this?

I go through the rest of my day pretty much on autopilot. No surgeries today, just checking on patients and paperwork. Thankfully Jax wasn't around when I saw Abel, but I did text him to tell him that Abel can go home tomorrow.

At the end of shift I meet Ryder at his office and we walk to his car. As we drive to my place to get my credit card, we are both pretty quiet.

"Ryder, I think I owe you an explanation. I'm sorry I pulled away so fast last night, I just got a little overwhelmed" I say.

"No worries Tara, I get it. This is a big step. Moving on from Teller must be hard for you" he says.

"It is, but this isn't really about that. I just realized I don't know anything about you and it sort of freaked me out" I say with a half-smile.

Ryder pulls his car into my driveway. "Why don't we go in, have some coffee and I will bore you with all the details of my life?" He says with a grin.

"That sounds perfect" I say and we go into my house. "Make yourself comfortable in the living room and I'll get us some coffee. We've got about 30 minutes before my car is ready."

A few minutes later I join Ryder on the couch with the coffee and some brownies I made a few days ago. After he adds sugar to his coffee he looks and me and smiles.

"Okay, so my life story" he laughs. "You know a lot of it already. Grew up here, parents were both from here. They struggled a lot financially, like everyone in this town, but always wanted more for me. When I finally got out they were thrilled. I went to Yale for undergrad and med school. Did my internship and residency there too. Was going to do my fellowship there, but had to come home. Now I get to join the ranks of other recent grads, trying to make ends meet." He pauses to sip his coffee.

"How did you afford Yale? I could barely afford state school even with all the loans I got and I think I may die before they are paid off" I say with a laugh.

"I got lucky. My parents paid what they could and I got some grants, took out loans and got some scholarship money too" he says but doesn't meet my eyes. Why is he lying to me?

"So tell me more about your family. Do you have any siblings?" I ask,

"No, no siblings. I had an older brother but he died long before I was born. SIDS" he says.

"Oh Ryder, I am so sorry" I say sympathetically.

"Honestly, it's okay. I never knew him so it's hard to feel sad" he says.

"I guess it's good your parents only had you then so they could help you out some with college" I say.

"Yeah I guess so" he says.

I take a deep breath. "Ryder I need to be honest, my sudden interest in your past wasn't just me being curious" I say with a bit of embarassment.

"I figured as much given the sudden 180 after you talked to Opie last night. What did he say?" Ryder asks.

"Not much really, just pointed out how little I knew about you, and told me to be careful. Funny part was I don't think he was saying it because of Jax. It was like he thought you were hiding something I might need to know about" I say and pause to take a breath. "He told me to ask you about college specifically."

"I was wondering when this might come up" Ryder says and sets his coffee down. "Just hear me out before you ask anything else, okay?" I nod, he continues. "My senior year my dad lost his job and we missed the FAFSA deadline so I was out of options for college. I had gotten accepted to Yale and I was desperate. I met with Mr. Hopkins, the English teacher, after school and he told me about this essay contest for a full ride scholarship open to freshmen through seniors in high school. All expenses, through med school. I tried to write the essay but I was stuck. Then one day I overheard Mr. Hopkins talking to Teller about an essay he wrote. He suggested he submit it for the same scholarship contest but Jax just laughed. Said there was no way he was going to college. Mr. Hopkins encouraged him, said he had potential as a writer, but Jax shot him down. When Mr. Hopkins pointed out he may change his mind when you left for college, Jax just said that he would never fit in at some college and you guys would figure it out. He actually looked sad about it, like he kind of wished he could go but knew it wouldn't work. He threw the essay away."

Ryder stops speaking and my breath catches. I set my coffee down with a shaky hand. I look at him and he continues.

"Tara, I was a stupid, desperate kid. I had to get out of this town and I was out of options" he says with a pleading tone. I just keep looking at him. He sighs. "I took the essay out of the trash, submitted it as my own and got the scholarship. It really was brilliant writing. He wrote about his brother's death, how it broke his family, and his fear that they would never recover. How he only survived because of Opie and you, how your love and friendship kept him sane, helped him want to live. I told the foundation it was a work of fiction inspired by how I imagined I would have felt had I been alive when my brother died." As he finishes speaking he has the decency to look ashamed.

"Jesus Christ, Ryder, how could you do that? How could you take something so personal and benefit from it? How could you steal that opportunity from Jax?" I practically scream at him. "Do you have any idea how different his life could have been?"

I just stare at Ryder unable to comprehend what I am hearing.

"You stole his chance to see a different life" I say sadly. "You need to go." I stand, walk to the door and open it.

Ryder silently leaves. I take out my phone and call Opie for a ride to T-M to get my car. I hear his Harley pull up a few minutes later and I walk outside. One look at my face and he sighs.

"So you asked him?" He says.

"Yes" I say quietly. "Why did Jax never tell me?"

"He figured there was no point. What could he do? He knew where he stood in that world. Who was gonna' believe Jax over Mr. All American golden boy. " Opie says.

"I would have" I say sadly.

"But it wouldn't change anything. He wanted to go with you but couldn't. He figured it was better to keep quiet" Opie says.

"I thought he just didn't want to go. I never realized he even considered going with me" I say.

"You're joking, right? Just the thought of being away from you broke him. But without any money and no real skills, he knew he would just be the guy who dragged you down. The guy you felt obligated to come home to and it would keep you from having the life you deserved" Opie says.

"I really never knew. I thought he was staying here to live the life he always wanted" I say.

"Seriously Tara? He isn't alive without you, and if you were being honest without yourself, you would realize that without him you aren't really living either" Opie says and hands me a helmet. I climb on the bike and we go to T-M.

When I go into the office to pay, Gemma says no charge. She tells me Jax fixed it on the house. I ask where he is and she tells me he's in the garage working on J-Ts old bike.

I walk in, but he doesn't look up.

"Hey Teller" I say softly.

"Hey Knowles" he says without looking up.

"Thanks for fixing my car" I say.

"No big deal. That's what friends do" he says still not looking at me.

"Is that what we are? Friends?" I ask. His hands still for a moment before he begins turning the wrench again.

"Sure we are, what else would we be?" He asks still not looking at me.

"Funny because I thought friends confided in each other, but I am beginning to think there are a lot of things I don't know about you" I say.

He finally looks at me "What are you talking about Tara?"

"I asked Ryder about his scholarship" I say and Jax turns away from me. "Damn it Jackson, look at me!" I shout.

"Why Tara? So you can see that it's true? That I actually threw away my one chance out of this town because I was too scared to leave and he stole it. That I pushed you away because I got scared and then he stole you too" he yells in frustration as he stalks toward me. "I can't see pity in your eyes. It will destroy me."

He tries to walk away and I grab him. "Look in my eyes, do you see pity?" I ask.

"No" he says softly. We are inches apart.

"Tell me what you see Jax" I whisper.

He stares at me unblinking. "My only hope for survival" he whispers.

I step up on my tip toes and touch my lips to his. He doesn't respond at first, but finally his lips relax beneath mine. His hands come up to frame my face and I sigh. I love when he does that. The kiss is soft, tender. We slowly pull apart and sit down on a bench.

"Jax, I meant what I said in my office. I do deserve better" I say and he tenses beside me. I reach for his hand and thread my fingers through his. "Let me finish. I realized tonight that what I really want is a better you, and I think you want that too." I look at him and he looks away.

"I do Tara, but I don't know how to be different" he says sounding defeated.

"I know Jax, I know" I say gently. I turn to face him and he does the same. "We can figure it out together, but no more bullshit games. No more pushing me away because you get scared or think I can't handle something. No more running to porn pussy when things get hard. Total disclosure, total honesty or I'm gone. We talk to each other, we trust each other, and we rely on each other."

He doesn't say anything for a minute and I fear I might have pushed too far. Then he nods slowly.

"You and me. No more running from this, for either of us" he says.

"I need you to promise me one thing Jax. I need you to promise that if you get scared, that if you feel like things are getting too crazy, that you talk to me. Don't push me away and don't let me push you away" I say.

"Not gonna happen babe, now that I got you back again I am never letting go" he says as he stands and tries to pull me into his arms.

I stop him. "Promise me" I insist.

"I promise Tara" he says seriously. I smile and let him pull me up from the bench, into his arms.

"You and me against the world" he murmurs against my neck. "Nothing we can't handle if we're together."

"You and me Jax, you and me" I whisper.

"Now let's go see our little boy, I think his doctor just might let him go home a little early to spend some time with his mommy and daddy now that they aren't being stupid enough to think they can survive without each other" he says with a laugh.

"I think his doctor just might agree with that" I laugh back. We walk to my car, hands intertwined, ready to face whatever life might throw at us.


End file.
